halofandomcom-20200222-history
Metropolis (Level)
"Take the bridge, break the Covenant's grip on the city-center." Summary Metropolis is the third playable level in Halo 2. It takes place in New Mombasa, and starts as soon as the player emerges from the highway tunnel that was the last part of Outskirts. In this stage, the Master Chief and two Marines must battle across a long bridge guarded by Covenant forces and another but shorter tunnel. After that, there is a small park, where another Marine-controlled Warthog lurks, and an open urban area with Wraiths, before going onto catwalks attached to buildings in order to attempt to board the Scarab and take out the Covenant piloting it. Enemies Encountered *Elites (Minor, Major, Ultra, Commander) *Grunts (Minor, Major, Commander) *Jackals (Minor, Major, Sniper) Drivable Vehicles *Warthog *Gauss Warthog *Scorpion *Ghost *Wraith *Banshee Weapons *Battle Rifle *SMG *Magnum *Shotgun *Sniper Rifle *Rocket Launcher *Plasma Pistol *Plasma Rifle *Needler *Beam Rifle *Energy Sword *Scarab Gun Mission Objectives *Crush Covenant resistance on the bridge *Make your way to the surface *Regroup with Marine forces in the city-center *Board and destroy the Scarab Transcript Part 01: Metropolis {A Marine sitting on the ground watches as Master Chief approaches. The Chief steps over him to a standing Female Marine} Female Marine: "It blew right through us." {they watch the Scarab stomp over the Bridge, out of view} "50-cal, rockets, didn't do a thing." {A Pelican drops a Scorpion. Johnson gets out, Master Chief and Marines walk over.} Sergeant Johnson: "Where's the rest of your platoon?" Female Marine: "Wasted, Sarge." Marine 1: "And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here!" Sergeant Johnson: "You hit, marine?" Marine 1: "Uh, no, sir." Sergeant Johnson (Easy): "Then, listen up! You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our big green style cannot be defeated!" Sergeant Johnson (Normal): "Then, listen up! The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him!" Sergeant Johnson (Heroic): "Then, listen up! When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon- and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky marine!" Sergeant Johnson (Legendary): "Then, listen up! Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!" Female Marine: "What about that Scarab?" Sergeant Johnson: "We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do." Female Marine: "Yes, sir, sergeant!" Cortana (Radio): "Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything." {Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, cocks a machine gun} Sergeant Johnson: "Oh, I know what the ladies like." Part 02: Ladies Like Armor Plating (You start out next to the tank, with the bridge stretching out in front of you. The burning skyline with the Covenant Assault Carrier hovering over it is visible in the distance. The bridge is strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A multitude of Ghosts patrol the bridge, as well as a Wraith tank. About halfway across, Banshees swoop in for an attack from either side, and three Phantoms fly by, delivering troops and another Wraith tank. A lone Marine stationed on the bridge joins you and the other 2 Marines. At the other end of the bridge, a group of Banshees flies in over the rooftops.) Cortana: That's quite a welcome party. (A pack of Ghosts skitters into view and opens up on your tank. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks who come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees. You enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance until a barrier prevents you from taking your tank any further. A Warthog pulls up and joins your cause, while a trio of Jackals stationed on the barrier fire down at you.) Female Marine: Secure the area! (A different female marine walks up to you and offers you a Shotgun.) Female Marine 2: It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this. (You enter a dark, wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal snipers fire on you from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals. You enter a series of sewage tunnels that open out into a massive courtyard.) Part 03: This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us (The Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Warthog pulls up to you.) Sergeant Stacker: Could use you on the gun Chief! (Stacker drives you into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray, and once they're dead, Stacker drives you into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. You come upon a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal snipers, while a fellow Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are put down easily. A Pelican delivers a Scorpion Tank as you walk into the base. You are greeted by a Marine at the entrance.) Corporal Perez: Sir! Corporal Perez, A Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in! Cortana (Radio): Who's in charge now, Corporal? Corporal Perez: Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you. (He leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view.) Part 04: Field Expedient Sergeant Banks: When I asked for reinforcements, I didn’t think they’d send a Spartan. We got trouble! (The Scarab demolishes the Scorpion tank that was just dropped in, then it starts walking toward the base.) Marine 2: See this look?! It's terror!! Sergeant Banks: Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?! I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down! (The Scarab walks right over your position) Sergeant Banks: That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab! (You enter a large warehouse in pursuit of the Scarab. You end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below you, while Covenant troops fire at you from the deck.) (Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further.) Cortana: It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped. (If you stall) Cortana: You're going to have to board that Scarab, Chief. (Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, one turns and unleashes a barrage of missiles on the Scarab, to no avail.) (You enter the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts, an Ultra Elite, and a couple of Major Elites piloting the Scarab.) Cortana: Careful Chief, that Elite was an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either. ( After you clear the hostiles out, the Scarab explodes and the Master Chief walks out.) Sergeant Johnson (Radio): (In the Pelican cockpit) That's right you mothers! Run! Cortana (Radio): Not if we can help it Sergeant. (Cut to bridge of the ''In Amber Clad)'' Commander Keyes: Extract the Chief and return to In Amber Clad. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Roger that! Lord Hood (On display screen on In Amber Clad): Status? Commander Keyes: Sir, the Prophet is bugging out! Request permission to engage! Lord Hood: Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept. (The Covenant ship begins to accelerate.) Nav Officer: Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city! Commander Keyes: There's no time sir! Lord Hood: Greenlight! Greenlight to engage! (Cut to underside of the ''In Amber Clad. Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship.)'' Commander Keyes: Punch it! Get us close! (Cut Back to bridge of ''In Amber Clad)'' Nav Officer: Ma'am, without a destination solution- Commander Keyes: We are NOT losing that ship! (The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, followed closely by the ''In Amber Clad, causing a massive white explosion that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.)'' Legendary Walkthrough Ladies Like Superior Firepower The ladies are going to be disappointed, because we ain’t taking the Scorpion. We’re taking the Warthog. Unless you want to take the slowpokey way across, blow everything up, cross your fingers, and hope you don't get whipped-creamed. In that case, go ahead. Get into the driver seat of the Warthog, and let the two marines on, making sure the marine with the rocket launcher gets the side seat. Now do what you did back in Outskirts: aggressive driving. Just drive, drive, and drive until you’re safely inside that tunnel on the other end of the bridge. Do watch out for that Wraith and the gigantic hole in the middle of the bridge, okay? Now get off the Warthog, go up the ramp, and walk across the blast door’s hinges to where a sniper Jackal once stood. Pick up the beam rifle. If it’s not there, it probably fell off. Jump down, get it, and go back up immediately. Inventory check: beam rifle in hand, battle rifle in reserve. Snipe down as many Covenants as you can see while your rocketry marine blast them to oblivion as well. I recommend only sniping the Elites and sniper Jackals (yes, there are sniper Jackals, usually three or four) and then jumping down with the battle rifle to silence the Grunts. Keep in mind to hide behind cars or whatever to keep from sniper fire. There’s a cloaked Elite hiding behind a pillar thing, so I suggest you find him fast and stick him with a plasma grenade. And as obvious as it goes, snipe the Elites that come next. Throw a frag or two if you have a group of Grunts charging at you. Once all the enemies are dead, swap the beam rifle for a plasma pistol, and charge it up. The end of the tunnel welcomes you with a gold Elite with a sword. Wipe his shields out with the overcharge, then pop bursts into his head with the battle rifle. Then, from an angle, toss a frag grenade into the side tunnel to kill the sniper Jackal. Done? Good. Swap your current weapons for a full beam rifle from the crate and the energy sword. This Town Ain’t Big Enough For Both Of Us First things first: smack down that sniper Jackal in front of you. Once again, the damned Jackal snipers (about 15 in this area) tend to ruin our plans to end this level quickly. What I said was, “Screw this.” And I jumped down and waited for the Warthog to come, with my fingers crossed and praying to God that none of the Jackal snipers will abruptly end my career. Once it was here, I got into the driver’s seat, and with the marine on the Gauss cannon, I drove off to the part with the Ghosts and Wraith. Easy enough? As my marine once said, “Roll over and play dead!” “Battle of the Snipers” is, of course, also an option. Hide behind the rock to your right and pick off the enemies from a distance. There are, of course, the sniper Jackals you have to worry about, so do us all a favor and take them out first. Then, move on to the Grunts and Elites. If another sniper emerges, immediately kill him. You won’t have to worry about sniper ammo. Right under your feet is a human sniper rifle, and your beam rifle should already have enough juice to take all of those pesky Covenants out. Of course, after you’re done with that, you probably won’t find the Warthog anywhere, and as you move on, you’ll find the fiery, bloody remains of the precious Gauss Warthog and the marine. Moving on. In the next part with the Ghosts and the Wraith blocking the passageway, drive recklessly. Smash past the Wraith and into the passageway so that you don’t give those mortars a chance to melt you. If you get screwed, always remember the power of “Revert to Last Checkpoint”. Out of the small tunnel/passageway and into the city. Keep up the aggressive driving until you get to the big battle. Get off the Warthog behind a Wraith and jack it. If all goes well, you’ll have yourself a nice armored tank. Proceed to pelt the Covenants with a wave of mortars. When the Phantom comes, aim and fire at will. That’ll not only take out those turrets, but also the two Ghosts it was about to drop off. Once all enemies are cleared, get off and proceed to the nav point. Once Corporal Perez finishes introducing himself, grab the rocket launcher from the marine just outside the stairs. Inventory check: rocket launcher in hand, energy sword in reserve. Field Expedient You’d be so happy if that damned Scarab would roll over and play dead, wouldn’t you? Follow Perez up to the balcony, where Sergeant Banks is waiting. Once the Scarab blasts away the Scorpion, destroys the bridge, and climbs over you and the marines, follow them up to the waterway. The Scarab, now trapped in the waterway, can’t get out. It’s up to you how you want to end this: the quick way, or the slow but reassuring way. The quick way is to jump down onto the Scarab immediately, rush into the control room, blast all the Covenants in there to oblivion, and hope you don’t get run down from behind. The slow but reassuring way is to wait for the Scarab to get to the end of the waterway and fill up on rockets at the same time. At the end of the waterway, you can take out all the Covenants that come out, then jump down, go in, and finish off whatever Covenant are still inside. Either way, you win. Keep in mind, once you get inside, to get rid of the commander Elite first, toss grenades when needed, and not blow yourself up with the launcher. Three (five, if you count “The Heretic” and “Armory”) levels down, ten more to go. That Bungie never cuts us a break. Category:Levels